Ky'la Kl'rt-Spawn
“Skrullos is alive. The Kree are no more. We are still here, we have endured centuries, yet we crumble to this sardonic tantrum. Karma, isn’t it?” History Born and raised in the Skrull Empire as the first-born of Veranke and Kl’rt, Ky’la experienced an extensive training from her early childhood to an early adulthood until the Secret Invasion fell upon Earth. Back when the prophetic words of the Skrull Gods from the Book of Worlds weren’t taken seriously by a great majority, Veranke, the messiah who stated an upcoming end to the Empire, was exiled on a desert in Satriani soil. The Skrull princess, however, was already carrying a baby in her womb during the time she embraced her role as a prophet (although being seen as a zealot by Emperor Dorrek VII). She gave birth to her first and only child on a cave, a few years prior the Annihilation Wave. Super Skrull Kl’rt visited the secret hideout of Veranke and her loyal followers to take the baby girl and travel back to his home in Tarnax IV, a place that was later destroyed by the wave. Veranke, however, refused to give the baby away for believing she'd learn more from being raised in "sacred soil". After the Annihilation, Kl'rt's only son Sarnogg didn’t make it out alive, but his daughters Jazinda and Ky’la managed to survive the chaotic embrace of Annihilus. Afterwards, emperor Dorrek VII asked for the princess’ forgiveness, giving her the title of Skrull Queen, and eventually of Skrull Empress. A heavy schedule of training and studies followed shortly after the reconstruction of the Skrull empire on a different planet – Tarnax VII. So far so good, the young Skrull girl was well acquainted with the culture of war amidst her people, although carrying the likings for a peaceful, scientific side of her species (derived from their own origins back in Skrullos). Very much to the dismay of Veranke and Kl’rt, their offspring hid in laboratories and avoided giving her best on the training arenas. In fact, her parents never loved each other, turning their focus to the cause and to an upcoming war against the humans. Ky’la was born of an attempt to mix royal blood with the powerful genes of the Super-Skrull, as her mother figured it’d give the perfect deviant warrior. Since the youngling’s indifference didn’t follow the expectations, the queen arranged a wedding between her daughter and loyal warrior K’vvvr to force her into the battlefront. Little did she know K’vvvr himself had plans of abandoning the empire to live in peace with his new wife — away from their own kind and their sacred wars. Secret Invasion Her disguise as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. granted special position to send informations to the Empire. However, it also opened her eyes to the beauty of humanity – the purity of their feelings, their mercy, their love for life as a whole and their intense wish to fight for the greater good. Luckily, she was one of the few who were spared from a brainwash before being thrown into battlefield, skipping rituals provided by the “Dard’van” (where human information is transferred to skrull brain with or without brainwash – some Skrulls actually believe they ARE the shapes they usurp). The death of K’vvvr in the invasion of Wakanda tore her apart to the point of creating a burden between her and her mother’s cause. Therefore, when it came the day to the final confront between heroes and usurpers, she decided to change sides in order to find redemption for her apparent mistakes. This is when her sense of justice “tingled” for the first time thanks to terrestrial convivial. The Aftermath The days after war led to continuous hunts for Skrulls who were left behind. Humanity was still shaken by those “untrustworthy” events. Aware of the desertion of a few other than herself, she was relieved she wasn’t the only one who didn’t escape with the Empire. When Veranke’s death settled the Empire’s defeat, Ky’la ran away and hid by taking various shapes of average citizens. One week later, when confronted by the authorities for carrying an ID of a supposedly dead victim from the invasion prior, she was approached by Abigail Brand of S.W.O.R.D.; having kept an eye on Ky’la during those events, Brand decided to give her a chance as a form of gratitude and forgiveness. New Beginnings Books and more books adorned her following days, as well as daily classes, making her a “homeschooled” skrull runaway. Every training, mental or physical, meant to test her loyalty as she soon adopted a vigilante façade, claiming her skills could prove her efficiency as a protector of Earth. Yet, at first, her only responsibility was to get rid of small issues, such as ordinary thievery. Still, she’d usually help other agents with intergalactic matters when Abigail wasn’t looking, such as communicating with spaceships that approached the limit of human atmosphere (always using of diplomatic boundaries). Two years later, once finally gaining Abigail’s trust and legal privileges like fake IDs and so on, the Skrull managed to unlock a brand new level on her vigilante life – including a new uniform, a superhero alias, a rented apartment and even a job as an agent of S.W.O.R.D. . Uncommon Guests Two years had passed when she finally decided to confront her father by making a visit to her homeland. Although the agency would strongly deny giving her one of their ships (for obvious reasons), during a visit to area 51, Ky’la managed to steal a spaceship and depart towards the current planet the Skrulls were settled: Tarnax II. No Veranke, a fallen Empire, an abandoned crown assumed by Kl’rt himself… A crown she desired to wield as her birthright, hoping to build a new story where the Skrull legacy would go back to its roots – peaceful, scientific virtues, no more warfare. That, however, wasn’t an easy task. After being bashed as an enemy for her treason and “kicked out” of the palace by her father, the Super-Skrull, she found herself /pathless/. During an emotional outbreak for the loss of her mother, lover and family, Ky’la ran back to her ship and invaded the Kree-Lar to seek for revenge – if it wasn’t for the Kree, the Skrulls wouldn’t be a race of hatred and lust for power. Since fighting a whole nation alone was far from her league, her next move merely implied snatching a mythical Kree weapon: the KA Stone. Her runaway plans were interrupted by the intervention of a group of outlaws, who also confirmed to be after the stone she wielded. That was the first time she used the powers it upheld, unaware yet fascinated by its potential. The crew, however, showed to be tough enough to engage in a combat. Such growing commotion called the attention of the Annihilation Wave forces, and they found themselves forced to get along in order to avoid another war. Unluckily enough, Ky’la had her spaceship damaged during the confront. The space team agreed on giving her a ride as long as the stone fell into their possession, although they also agreed on listening to her side of the story. Her brief voyages alongside the Guardians of the Galaxy convinced said group that, with no doubt, it would be the best to keep the gem with SWORD. The Kree wouldn’t invade Earth after past experiences, that for sure. She then asked them to forget about the peculiarities of their first encounter, for she did have a healthy mindset to keep the powerful artifact in safe hands. Such statement was later reassured when she proved herself to be a good “additional service” to their daily tasks across the galaxy. National Enemy Months had passed, but she soon returned to terrestrial land. Pardoned by her colleagues, she took back the mantle as both Agent K and the superhero Hollow Star. Once giving details about her odysseys, her jurisdiction took a different lead: extraterrestrial matters (bureaucratic confrontations) would be on her shoulders. This new task also gave her the official title of liaison of her own race, the Skrulls. That’s when it all went downhill – the government turned their attention towards her, seeking for a signature to enable them of maintaining a scientific workshop with dead bodies of Skrulls that were captured during the Secret Invasion. Aware of the leading it would take, she denied such accordance, invading their laboratories in secret only to find out she had quite the intuition – the government really had a wrong take on the “pure” purposes of the program by making weapons out of such knowledge. Seen as an enemy of the U.S. for plotting against the “Skrull biology” initiative, she dove back into the runaway life and abandoned her routine in order to prove her ideals on the correct side of the law. Kyla’s half sister Jazinda embraced the bureaucratic fight, gathering documents and researching through holes in the Legal Constitution to protect the Skrulls’ rights. She-Hulk herself later joined the improvised team, willing to serve as a lawyer for court confrontations. Thunderbolt Ross soon became Kyla’s living nightmare for toying with the jury at every meeting, turning everyone against her. Making it personal. Ky’la and Ross would meet in the main hall of the court to throw teasing and provocations against one another, until she reluctantly suggested a proposal to refrain themselves from potential losses on each side. He listened to her attentively as she talked about a brief affiliation where he would have full permission to make use of the Skrull corpses – for medicinal purposes /only/ – if he also allowed her to participate. Needless to say he scoffed and refused right away. The “green team” eventually acquired enough paperwork to build the Intergalactic Accords and take the lead on the trial. Too proud to lose for a green being, the Red Hulk lured the Skrull liaison into one of their abandoned laboratories in order to finish the process with his own bare hands. Ross, however, was taken aback by a sudden tackle planned by the rest of her teammates (she didn’t trust his call from the very beginning). Pinned down by She-Hulk and Jazinda, he was eventually forced to agree with the deal offered a week prior when Ky’la threatened using the attack he attempted against her – against him. In court. The Government soon removed every charge, and all court assignments were ended for good. First Death Our Skrull hero was later re-offered her place as an active agent of S.W.O.R.D. . Aside from being an official scientist allied to the government (temporarily), Ky’la was restituted her previous role. To celebrate her “happy ending”, she decided to take over a human version of her original emerald shape – therefore, her Skrull form would also be of public knowledge from then on. Her internal efforts were recognized by Abigail Brand, who took Ky’la into her office as the new Commander of S.W.O.R.D. . And so she had her casual routine back again: studying Earth culture, training different martial arts, trying to understand the usage of the mystical KA Stone, etcetera. Yet, however, the constant manipulation of the ancient Kree artifact dragged Ronan’s attention — a sworn enemy of the Skrull Empire. When his spaceship was seen orbiting Earth, Ky’la followed her role as Commander and confronted him face to face. Lacking diplomatic behaviors, they engaged into a fight with his ship as battlefielt. He then shoved the stone into her chest, alleging it was now “impure” and had no use for his people anymore. This was her first “death”. Can’t be a superhero if you’ve never died. Of course no one really dies here, so she “resurrected” at the day of her private funeral when the stone decided to save its host on behalf of its own survival. Unable to tell what this subtle change would trigger to her organism, she was locked up under S.H.I.E.L.D.’s surveillance at a secret base in New Jersey. Important names such as Doctor Banner and Doctor Samson helped on the analysis of her new cosmic abilities. The only visits she received were from members of either S.H.I.E.L.D. or S.W.O.R.D. . Not only did Bruce help on the medication and treatment of her physiology, but he also taught her how to control those inner impulses after she lost her mind during a psychological evaluation. She fought the Hulk back then, who fortunately managed to pin her down to avoid further damages. She spent half a year working on the behalf of her welfare and self control. Free to go, she took back the role as S.W.O.R.D.’s Commander and even got a call to serve as a special agent for S.H.I.E.L.D., mostly to serve as a spy to make good use of her shapeshifting abilities (which she lost momentarily while dealing with the KA stone). Beloved Mayor Dungston was a small town in Iowa inhabited by humans and Skrulls living in harmony, with the latter using their abilities of shapeshifting to pass off as normal humans. These Skrulls originated from a splinter unit that deserted the Skrull Empire after having grown tired of its endless wars, wishing instead to live a quiet and peaceful life. Hawkeye and his allies, Red Wolf and Tilda Johnson, visited Dungston by chance after being forced to tow their van. Dungston’s inhabitants became suspicious of his visit, and feared they had been discovered. Shortly afterwards, a group of Skrulls arrived to Dungston with the mission to exterminate those that were deemeed traitors of the empire at any cost. In the middle of a stand-off between the hunter unit, the heroes, and the townspeople, the Super-Skrull in charge of the hunter unit started rounding up Dungston’s citizens. The intervention of Wheels Wolinski proved vital to the defeat of the hunters, as he used the combat programming of Hawkeye’s van to take down the Super-Skrull. The distraction caused by Wolinski’s interference gave the townspeople and the heroes the advantage necessary to fight back and defeat the remaining invaders. from Marvel Wikia Archives When S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to the scene, Hawkeye vouched for Dungston’s people, to prevent the peaceful Skrull refugees from being arrested. He suggested a trustworthy source to watch over the city, which lead Nick Fury to reach out for Ky’la Kl’rt-Spawn. Persuaded into accepting yet another role, she visited the city (and still does, regularly) and was immediately welcomed by the Skrull locals for being considered their own personal “mockingjay”. Current days Her new alias (Pulsar) only lasted for a few months before she embraced her origins by adopting the name Skrullos. Now, living to protect the planet from intergalactic matters by serving S.W.O.R.D. and Carol Danvers’ Alpha Flight, as well as serving S.H.I.E.L.D. on subjects that demanded discretion, all while being the Mayor of a Skrull hideout, Ky’la fights anything and anyone whose purpose lacks pure intentions.. All while struggling with her own personal matters. Powers & Abilities Powers Shape-shifting: Skrulls are able to alter their forms into that of anything they can imagine, be it organic or inorganic. It must, however, be solid. They can assume the form of someone but not their powers. When they imitate an inorganic object, they take on its appearance, but not its properties. They can also use their abilities to grow extra limbs. There is no apparent size limit, as they have been seen to assume the form of a common housefly, and shapes many times larger than their normal selves. Skrulls can also use their shape-shifting capabilities to change their gender. Elasticity, Plasticity, Elongation: Their shape-shifting abilities allow them to alter their bodies in much the same way as Mr. Fantastic, so that they can stretch to great lengths, or form other shapes with their bodies, such as balls, parachutes, or anything else. Flight: They are able to fly by shape-shifting a pair of wings onto their back, or turning their arms into wings. Size Alteration: They are also capable of altering their size independently of altering their form, allowing them to grow or shrink while maintaining their current form. Mimicry: Skrulls are cunning spies due to their ability to mimic sounds and voices. Bonus: The Ka Stone is an ancient gem of power that is believed to be connected to the Alpha and Omega Stones found on Kree-Lar (old Kree throneworld) which are remnants of the previous universe. Reality Warping: It can warp reality in large scale quantities, even recreating timelines and affecting the beings in those realities (such as memories and physical appearances) and time manipulation. This specific skill isn’t used by Ky’la.⠀ Matter Manipulation: The stone allows the bearer to manipulate matter, creating objects at whim along with rearranging molecular properties.⠀ Immortality Telepathy⠀ Energy Projection: Strong blasting capability able to battle Galactus. To take him down is a whole (godmod) different matter.⠀ Enhanced Physical Statistics such as flight, strength, durability and ability to grow in size. Abilities Weapon Formation: Skrulls are able to use their shapeshifting abilities to form weapons with parts of their bodies. For instance, they can shape their arms into blades or clubs including guns. This ability makes Ky’la a dangerous hand-to-hand combatant while without the perks of the ancient Kree stone. Skillful Martial Artist: Thanks to her training for the Secret Invasion, plus daily work out at S.W.O.R.D. and SHIELD’s training rooms – and studies taken from different martial arts related books – Ky'la can stand a hand-to-hand combat with average struggling without having to use any kind of weapon. Languages: Her confinement in S.W.O.R.D.’s base post Secret Invasion granted her the opportunity to study and learn different terrestrial languages other than English, such as Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, French and German. Skrulls can also speak various alien dialects. Skrulls can speak a wide range of alien dialects. Empathy: Unlike the majority of her race, she managed to grow the feeling of empathising with people other than herself. May be an useless feature during battles, but it’s always nice to list it up. Weaknesses Skrull Shape-Shifting: Skrulls only take on the appearance of an object or person and none of that object or person’s characteristics. There is a limit to the size of the object or person a Skrull can imitate. The average Skrull cannot distend their mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as their original volume, nor can they contract their mass any more than 0.75 a volume as their original. Paraphernalia KA Stone: Ky'la possesses immortality and bullet-proof skin, abilities she acquired when Ronan shoved the ancient Kree artifact into her chest. Category:Marvel Category:Female characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Skrulls __FORCETOC__